Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,411 B2. That system allows an end user to assemble a drawer by attaching two brackets to a respective support element. A frame is attached to the brackets, and a container, for instance a wire basket, is fitted in the frame. The frame comprises side parts attached to the brackets and a container holding part which is slidable with respect to the side parts. Thereby a drawer is accomplished. One problem associated with such devices is how to accomplish a reliable attachment of the side parts to the brackets that can be readily fastened by an end user.